


love between the dusty bookshelves

by hoeunki



Series: plum blossom and the orchid [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bookstores, Flirting, Height Differences, M/M, Meet-Cute, Romantic Fluff, Some Humor, jungwoo is mentioned for a nanosecond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoeunki/pseuds/hoeunki
Summary: the typical 'hey let me get that for you because you're too short' trope featuring an overcompensating renjun and a lucas that just wanted to get his roommate a book.





	love between the dusty bookshelves

**Author's Note:**

> this was written on a whim. inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/softforlove/status/1041895479209021441?s=19) tweet
> 
> (thank you cam, your mind is so powerful)
> 
> enjoy!!!

The tiny silver bell tinkled softly as Lucas pushed the door open. A gush of cool air made him shiver, but what caught his attention was the earthy, almost woody scent of the bookstore’s interior. One could perhaps describe it as a musty kind of smell.

Books, manuscripts, magazines, all sorts of things were crammed into the shelves, some stacked in piles that threatened to topple over with the slightest push. Others were packed neatly into boxes, their fabric spines showing signs of age. As Lucas walked past them, he traced over the edges with his fingertips. 

Not a lot of people were inside. Lucas could see the cashier on the other side of the store, scrolling through her phone with a bored expression on her face. An elderly couple were sorting through a box, and a handful of other teenagers and adults were scattered around. Lucas looked down at the piece of paper in his hand and began his quest for the book his roommate wanted.

It took a while for him to figure out that there was a poetry section. After squeezing and shuffling between shelves, Lucas managed to locate it. He spotted the book, flipped once through the book to make sure it was still in good condition, and was about to head to the counter when a soft grunting caught his attention.

Peering around the corner, Lucas spotted a boy in a bright yellow hoodie reaching for something on a particularly high shelf. He was standing on his tiptoes but his fingers barely grazed the book, even when he jumped. 

Lucas, never one to abandon someone in need, stepped forward to help. He tucked his book under his arm and moved behind the boy, placing a hand on his waist to steady him.

“Here, let me get that for you,” Lucas said, stretching out to grab the book. The boy squeaked in surprise and he stumbled back into Lucas’ chest. As he handed the book over and the stranger turned around to face him, Lucas’ breath caught in his throat. 

Light brown hair fell in waves over bespectacled eyes, and Lucas was instantly smitten. 

The boy had delicate features and smooth skin that looked incredibly soft to the touch. His mouth formed a little ‘o’ at the sight of Lucas, and Lucas didn’t miss the embarrassed blush that crept up his neck. 

“I-uh...thanks.” His gaze was cast downwards, as if he was having trouble meeting Lucas’ gaze.

Lucas smiled. “No problem.” He turned around and continued on his way to the cashier. 

The employee put her phone down and gave Lucas a good once over, sending him a flirty wink as she scanned the barcode. Lucas returned it with a practiced smile and a neutral thank you before taking the book and leaving. 

He had only taken a few steps from the door when a hand grabbed his sleeve.

“Wait!” It was the boy from before. 

Lucas turned around, surprised. “Hi?”

The other male clearly hadn’t thought his plan through because he paused. He released his hold on Lucas and began fiddling with the strings of his hoodie. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to um, get lunch with me? If-if you’re not busy, that is.”

Lucas’ mouth dropped open. Was he being asked out… on a date?

Yellow Hoodie Boy must’ve sensed what he was thinking, as he quickly waved his hands. “I just wanted to pay you back for earlier.”

_ Ah. _ So it was a pride kind of situation. He had a height complex and was now trying to redeem himself. Lucas smirked. He knew exactly how to work with boys like these.

“Okay,” he agreed. “I’m Lucas, by the way.” 

Relief flooded the boy’s expression. “Huang Renjun.”

_ Renjun. What a pretty name. _

They strolled down the sidewalk, Renjun leading by a few paces. Lucas stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned down towards him. “You know, you don’t need to spend any money on me. Just say it’s a date and I’ll pay.”

But instead of being flustered, Renjun scoffed and raised an immaculately groomed eyebrow. “Bold of you to assume I’d go on a date with the likes of you,” he almost sneered. 

“Someone tall, handsome, and very single?”

“More like a show-off.”

“At least I don’t have a height complex.”

Renjun glared at him. “I do  _ not _ have a height complex.”

Lucas whistled, taking big strides to overtake him. He turned around and could practically see the smoke billowing out from Renjun’s ears. “So much aggression for such a tiny man,” he grinned.

“I’M NOT THAT TINY!” 

He really wasn’t. He could easily prop his chin up on Lucas’ shoulder or knee him in the balls if he wanted to. 

Lucas stopped abruptly, and Renjun walked straight into his chest. Lucas caught him by the elbow before he could collide with a passerby.

“Yeah, you’re not.” He leaned down, and was pleasantly surprised that Renjun didn’t back away. He stared at Lucas with a spark of determination and some underlying emotion dancing in his irises. 

“But you know, you’re the perfect height to kiss me,” he said with a smirk.

To Lucas’ shock and confusion, Renjun ran a finger along his jawline and hooked it under his chin. He tiptoed up and in reflex, Lucas shut his eyes. Renjun’s breath ghosted over his lips and Lucas was pretty sure his heart was going to explode in his ribcage.

“I don’t kiss on the first meeting, honey.”

The warmth against him was gone in an instant and Lucas opened his eyes. Whirling around, he saw Renjun laughing as he walked away. Despite the slight disappointment he was feeling, Lucas’ heart leapt at the beautiful sight in front of him. 

“So maybe the second then?” he asked hopefully.

Renjun simply rolled his eyes. “If you don’t annoy me for the rest of the afternoon, I’ll consider going on a proper date with you.”

 

[four months later]

 

The living room window was open, and sounds from the streets below carried up into the apartment like background music. Having spent much time in this house over the past few months, Renjun had grown accustomed to the car honks and indistinct yelling.

He was dusting the bookshelf (Jungwoo, Lucas’ roommate, had just one massive piece of furniture that extended all the way from the ceiling to the floor), but couldn’t quite get to the topmost shelf. Renjun looked around but didn’t seem to spot the stool that he usually saw. 

Too lazy to fetch himself a chair, Renjun stretched as far as his arm could reach and swept the books with the feather duster. He was so busy trying to balance himself on the tips of his feet that he accidentally knocked over a haphazardly placed comic book. Dropping the duster, he scrambled to catch the comic. Renjun expected to hear the annoying clatter of the duster on the floor, but it never came. 

Lucas had somehow popped up next to him, cradling the cleaning tool in his left hand. His hair was still wet from having taken a shower and it dripped onto Renjun’s arm.

“Need some help?” he asked, a cheeky smile on his lips.

Renjun ignored him and snatched the duster back, craning his neck to look at the top shelf as he continued to clean. He heard Lucas chuckle and felt large hands on his waist lifting him gently. Lucas carried him as if he were as light as a feather.

“Reminds me of the time we first met,” Lucas said after putting Renjun down.

Renjun flicked his shoulder, remembering his first encounter with the tall boy in the secondhand bookshop. He had been so embarrassed that day but in retrospect, making the first move was the best decision he’d ever made. 

“You’re never going to stop teasing me about my height, are you.”

Lucas laughed, pulling him in for a hug. His arms were always so warm and inviting, and Renjun always felt as though they were made to envelop his slim figure, to fit perfectly around his torso. Ruffling Renjun’s dark hair, Lucas pressed a kiss to his temple and Renjun nearly melted at the sweet gesture. 

Renjun never liked his height, to be honest. His friends always teased him, especially the younger ones like Jisung and Chenle who outgrew him during puberty. But whenever he was with Lucas, he never felt that way. He liked how Lucas let him rest his head on his chest when they cuddled, liked the feeling of looping his arms around his neck when they hugged. He secretly adored it when Lucas would hold his hand in public because he was afraid of losing him in large crowds. 

But most of all, he loved how easy it was to meet Lucas halfway whenever they kissed. 


End file.
